Falling for You
by Itachi-san
Summary: Uchiha Takashi is best friends with Uchiha Itachi and a hero of Uchiha Sasuke. Takashi has secertly like Itachi but Itachi killed the clan. What's a girl to do? ItachixOc


_**"Takashi!" **_

_**I sat up my eyes still closed and my black long band brushed against the side on my face. My hands reached for the ceiling as I stretched. The white long sleeve shirt slide against my smooth skin. **_

_**I opened my eyes and glanced around the room while stifling a yawn. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I put my warm feet on the ice-cold floorboards. My feet instantly warming the floorboards as I walked to the door on my room. **_

_**The floorboards kept creaking as I walked down the hall-to the main room-. I walked in the main room.**_

_**"What is it?" I said opening my eyes to see a boy with black eyes and black hair. With him he had a little boy who kind of looked like him with raven hair and the same black eyes. **_

_**I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. They were still there. The little one ran up to me and jumped on me. Making me stumble back and fall on my butt. **_

_**"Taka-chan!" raven haired boy happily yelled, latching his little arms around my waist. **_

_**"Hi, Sasuke-kun!" I said patting the boy's head while smiling with my eyes closed, forgetting the pain in my butt.**_

_**Sasuke hugged me even tighter. I laughed lightly and hugged him back. 'That kid. He's so adorable.' I thought still smiling. **_

_**"Ahem" I heard someone clear his or her throat. **_

_**Sasuke jumped sility and suddenly remembered something,**_

_**" Itachi-nii-san wanted to come see you!" Sasuke yelled even happier.**_

_**I smiled and looked behind Sasuke and sure enough Itachi was there. 'Itachi-kun….**_

_**Wait! Why are they doing here?' I thought again. **_

_**I jumped up with Sasuke still in my arms and ran over to Itachi. I smile formed on my lips as a small smile formed on his. **_

_**"Hi Itachi-kun!" I said smiling with my eyes closed while tilting my head to the side. **_

_**Sasuke –who was still in my arms- followed suit and said "Hi Itachi-nii-san!"**_

_**Itachi looked at us again smiling lightly. He put his face in front of Sasuke's and said to Sasuke "Sasuke we need to let Taka-chan get dressed".**_

_**Sasuke looked at his brother and hugged me again. He looked up at me with his big eyes. **_

_**Turning back to his idol –and older brother- he said, "Taka-chan looks fine nii-san." **_

_**Sighing I put Sasuke down and put my face in front of his. Sasuke looked at me questioning what I was doing. "Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun is right. If I don't get dressed, than how will training happen?"**_

_**Sasuke nodded unlatching his arms from me and going by Itachi. **_

_**"I'll be back in a second" I said while walking away aka down the hall. **_

_**Going into my room I found a black t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Also a pair of black pants. I went in the bathroom and looked at the mirror. **_

_**My black eyes were half open. The bangs framed my face and the rest of my hair went to the middle of my neck. My face was pale and my black hair made it look even paler.**_

_**'I swear on my name, Uchiha Takashi, I will one day fore fill my dreams' **_

_**After putting on all my clothes on I wrapped my legs and arms in bandages. I ran to the main room to see Sasuke and Itachi still waiting. After hearing me run in, Itachi and Sasuke looked up. **_

_**"Are you ok, Taka-chan?" Sasuke asked/screamed in worry while looking at my arms and legs. **_

_**I laughed lightly and patted ruffled the young Uchiha's hair. Still smiling I said, "I'm fine Sasuke-kun! No need to worry!"**_

_**We walked by the door and slide on our sandals. Sasuke was the first to walk out the door, then Itachi and then me. I looked my door with my key. **_

_**A few days later…**_

_**Itachi came up to me when I was on the hokage monuments. Konoha was beautiful at night. The wind blew making his and my hair move.**_

_**"Takashi.." He paused and I looked at him, "I'm sorry"**_

_**"For what?" I questioned but her was already gone. **_

_**I stood up and looked around not noticing red Sharingan eyes watching me from the shadows. **_

_**When I got home that night I saw the clan's compound in shreds. My hands started shaking. I looked around.**_

_Blood._

_**Ran around to find Mikoto-san, Sasuke's and Itachi's mother, and Fugaku, Their father. I was so scared I couldn't think strait. I tripped over a rock. My face and hands landed in something wet. I looked up and saw Sasuke's aunt and Uncle. I looked at my hands.**_

_Blood._

_**I sat up and backed up without getting up. I ran to all the houses finding everyone dead.**_

_Blood._

_**Everywhere blood.**_

_**Blood was on the walls and under the bodies of the people who once smiled at me. **_

_Blood._

_**I ran to one house, instantly, remembering it was Sasuke's. I slide opened the door and ran inside not bothering to take off my shoes. I slide the door to the main room open.**_

_Blood._

_**Mikoto-san.**_

_Blood._

_**Fugaku-san.**_

_Blood._

_**Blood. My knees buckled as soon as I saw them. Mikoto had blood coming from her mouth. Mikoto was so kind and caring. She invited me over every time she saw me. Fugaku was…… different. Both of them were good friends of my parents my mother, Uchiha Sayuru, and my father, Uchiha Sanosuke. My parents died on a mission. Now seeing the closest thing I had to parents dead made me sad. I needed someone. **_

_**I needed Itachi-kun.**_

_**I clutched the ground and started to cry. I knew who did this but I didn't want to face it.**_

_**Itachi-kun, why?**_

I shook my head riding it of the past events. I was at the place where Itachi and I would go to get away from everything.

The hokage monuments.

It was spring and the Sakura trees have been in bloom. It had been 4 years since it happens.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I let my head rest on them. I haven't changed a lot.

Just my personality.

I closed my eyes. I felt the wind shift and opened my eyes. Sasuke was there looking out at Konoha.

"I haven't seen you in a while" I said.

"Missions"

I nodded in understanding.

"How come you don't smile anymore?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?" I said.

"You still love him." Sasuke said.

"Huh? Who?" I said while glancing up at the young Uchiha.

"Him" He said with venom.

I closed my eyes again.

"I do," I said finally.

"Why he killed the clan?" Sasuke asked a little pissed.

"Because I still think he did it for a reason."

A poof was heard and I looked up again expecting Sasuke to be gone But…

"Itachi-kun!"

I looked in his eyes. Sharingan.

"How could you forgive me?" he asked.

"You said sorry" I paused " and I love you".

"You do?" Itachi asked with a raised Eyebrow.

"Crap! I said that out loud" I said with a blush covering my face.

Itachi nodded but I couldn't see his expression because of that damn Akatsuki cloak.

The next thing I know is I feel something brush against my lips. My eyes widened when I saw Itachi. Itachi put his forehead on mine. I was blushing like mad. I looked like a tomato. Itachi smirked.

"What are you smirking at?" I asked with a blush still covering my face.

"You"

"Shut up, Itachi-kun" I muttered while looking down.

I felt two fingers on my chin lift my head up. I came face to face with Itachi.

"Guess what, Taka-chan? I think fell for you" Itachi said.

"Are you Okay?" I yelled in worry.

Itachi chuckled lightly and rephrased his words.

"What I was saying is that… I love you," He said.

I jumped on Itachi and hugged him.

"I will follow you forever" I said.


End file.
